The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to oppositely acting two-cylinder, two-stroke internal combustion engines, and to such engines which are particularly adapted for use in marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors.
The invention also relates to fuel supply systems for such engines, and, more particularly, to fuel injection systems for such engines.
The invention is directed to reducing or eliminating fuel loss due to over scavaging of air/fuel mixture in a two-stroke engine. To accomplish this goal requires good atomization of the injected fuel, as well as proper timing and duration of the fuel delivery.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 1,394,850 A. R. Long October 25, 1921 1,860,784 R. E. Nelson May 31, 1932 1,921,510 W. De Wasmundt August 8, 1933 2,528,263 C. W Chapman October 31, 1950 4,033,302 S. Jarnuszkiewicz July 5, 1977 4,131,090 S. Jarnuszkiewicz December 26, 1978 4,307,687 E. Holstein December 29, 1981 4,422,430 W. Wiatrak December 27, 1983 ______________________________________
Attention is also drawn to German Patent 372,807.